My Octachel Romance
by LadyHazellyn
Summary: Octachel. Christmas Present for the Amazing Silverhuntresses. Octavian and Rachel meet at a party and end up screaming weird song lyrics by MCR to each other. Anna, I know you hate them, but... S.I.N.G.!


**I´d never talk to you but we were to only ones at a party who knew the lyrics to a very complicated song and I can´t believe you like this band, too AU**

 **This is written by me, and a Christmas present for my good friend Anna aka Silverhuntresses. You are very, very special and I love you so much for being my first reader, like, ever. Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year, Anna!**

 **\- Hazy**

They´re drunk. Everyone around me is drunk and they all are screaming wrong lyrics to stupid, catchy Party songs, those songs that I can´t help but dislike, because everyone knows them and everyone can sing to them. There also is a karaoke, with excact those songs; those songs that are overplayed on the radio, so much that even the old people know the lyrics. For an example I only want to say every song by Pop Artists ever.

Okay, that lets me sound like one of those emo punk kids who listen to bands with weird names and cut themselves, but I´m not one of them. I´m just...me.

Nothing special, just the weird Foster Sister of the school´s rugby star Leo Valdez; the one who always wears black and listens to that creepy music and also isn´t even that pretty with her weird, red hair and her too big for her face green eyes. Just the usual, boring me.

Oh, you might ask now why the hell I´m then on the most popular party on the whole campus? Didn´t you listen when I talked about myself. Sister of Leo Valdez. Well, Foster Sister, but still. I live with him so every girl is jealous of me and every boy tries to date me so he can be friends with Leo Valdez.

Not that many boys try to date me. Only the losers and the people who really would do everything to be cool and close to Leo Valdez. He is almost like a celebrity in our school, my big brother.

There still is this stupid song playing, and my head hurts.

But, back to the topic. How can anyone like this ugly songs they play today, because they just _don´t make any sense at all_.

Those songs, I swear to god, they have lyrics that are all about sex and drugs and party. And those ballads? Hoe, don´t even get me started. I hate them. I hate all of this stupid songs, those Party songs and I hate Partys.

" Ay yo Rachelle" A boy starts screaming into my ear next to me, and I turn around to him. His eyes are dazy and he has this big stupid grin. Probably he´s horrendously drunk. Oh My God.

" My Name is not Rachelle" I say, and the boy laughs. I think his name is Jake, Jake Manson.

" Oh, come on! Loose up a bit!" He shouts, wrapping an arm around my waist. " You should sing for us Rachelle!" He shouts and I shake my head, trying to get him to let go of me. He doesn´t.

" Oh, please Rachelle! You should sing" He says and then, the music stops all of sudden and Jake Manson has the microphone in his hand, smiling in his stupid drunk state.

I stare up to him, but before he can say anything, a girl shouts up to him. " Sing for us, Jake!" She shouts, " Sing Famous last Words"

I freeze, Famous Last Words?

Jake looks around, as if to ask if anyone knows that song, and before I can help myself, I´m shouting the lyrics.

But someone else is quicker than me.

" NOW I KNOW THAT I CAN`T MAKE YOU STAY" A boy screams and I turn to where he is, and my pupils dilate quicker than Sherlocks when he looks at John.

Because I know this boy who is shouting the lyrics to this song, my favourite song of all time.

He´s sitting next to me in English class, but he´s just so...weird, always looking onto his books or the blackboard, I never have heard him talk, all I know about him is that he dated Calypso Nymph, the sister of Leo´s girlfriend Echo, and that they broke up because he was so "boring and also stupid for not telling her" something I forgot already.

And now, he´s shouting, blonde hair falling into his face and I can see Jake Manson almost going red beneath his dark skin, surely it´s horrible to be pointed out infront of a whole party by a loser like Octavian McGillian.

There is laughter, so I decide to have a bit of fun, too.

And then, something happens and Octavian McGillan and I are shouting the lyrics onto each other, with everyone watching, and I´m smiling and I´m also pretty sure that he is laughing.

The song ends and I burst out in stupid, girly giggling while the Party starts again. Octavian walks over to me, still laughing.

" In no way" He says, and just now I get that he´s sober, too. I don´t know why he even is there. " Rachel Elizabeth Dare, My Chemical Romance" He adds.

And this is what brought me into this situation I am now, with my back pressed against a wall and a hand on my hip, a hand that belongs to Octavian- at one point he started calling me Rach, so I now call him Tavi- and he is whispering into my ear. Song lyrics, in case you were wondering. But it should be forbidden to whisper those lyrics as seductive as he does.

" Everytime that you loose it sing it for" He whispers and all of sudden he is very close to me, his lips nearly touching my ear "the" lips hovering just above mine, a smirk on his lips and he is so close, close, close I can´t-

" world" He mumbles, and I´m shaking, freezing, because I only ever have been kissed once and that was a small kiss with my ex-boyfriend Percy and I also had one kiss with a girl once, which was nice and okay but I wasn´t in love with her so it didn´t make many sense at all why she kissed me because I had already told her that I´m not in love with her, that I was in love with her sister and-

 _Octavian is kissing me_

My pupils dilate again, but this time it´s more like Castiel looking at Dean Winchester, and then my eyes flutter closed.

It´s magic. This, all of this, and his lips are so soft and tender and nice and-

It´s magic, I don´t have any other words for it.

I know that this is just a chemical reaction and that It´s chemistry between us.

It´s My Chemical Romance, what is forming here. It´s My Chemical Romance.


End file.
